The present invention generally relates to a standing means, and more particularly to a standing device for a collapsible stroller.
In a commonly assigned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/483,793, filed on Jan. 14, 2000, a standing device for keeping a collapsed stroller in an upright stable position is described. Referring to FIG. 4, the standing device 100 includes a pivotal bar 120, a connecting pole 130 and a supporting plate 140. As four plastic catches 142, 144, 146, and 148 are used to secure the connecting pole 130 onto the supporting plate 140, this makes not only the manufacture of the standing device complicated but also a connection between the pivotal bar 120 and the supporting plate 140 susceptible to break.
The disclosure of co-pending application Ser. No. 09/483,793 is incorporated by reference into the present disclosure.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a standing device for a collapsed stroller which overcomes the above-described disadvantage caused by the standing device in the co-pending application.
Another object of the invention is to provide a standing device for a collapsible stroller with a simple and durable structure such that a consumer may install the standing device with ease.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a standing device for a stroller having an upper cross bar, a lower cross bar, and two rear wheels includes a pivotal rod having a first end and a second end respectively provided with a first C-shaped tube holder and a second C-shaped tube holder and a pivotal frame having a first end provided with a third C-shaped tube holder and a second end defined with a pivotal pin having a radial stop boss slanting to the first end of the frame. The second C-shaped tube holder of the pivotal rod is pivotally connected to the pivotal pin of the pivotal frame. The first C-shaped tube holder of the pivotal rod and the third C-shaped tube holder of the pivotal frame are respectively connected to the lower crossing bar and the upper cross bar such that the pivotal rod and the pivotal frame fold and support the stroller in cooperation with the rear wheels of the stroller when the stroller is in a collapsed and upright position.